Tybalt Harss
|affiliation = The Organization of the Swordsmen |marital = Single|age = 50|birthPlace = Harknest|birthDay = |deathPlace = |status = Alive|species = Human|sex = Male|gender = Masculine|height = 5'11"|eyes = Blue (Right) White (left) |hair = Grey|element = |discoveryAge = |roleplayer = AYFFR|activity = Active |part = }} Tybalt Harss is a Colonel in Swordsmen Documentation. Appearance Tybalt is a tallish caucasian with medium lengthed grey hair. His right eye is blue, but his left eye has gone milky white from cataracts. He wears a variety of different glasses, with variations in the shape, frames, and tints of the glass. His clothing also varies, but his most common outfit is a a solid colored dress shirt with a blazer and a tie with varied colors. Personality Tybalt is a stern, untrustworthy, and generally rude man. Never able to keep a promise or a secret, being harsh to people under him in many circumstances, and sometimes just being purposefully impolite to others. Despite this, Tybalt is ambitious, wanting to move up in the Swordsmen ladder. His ambition bared fruitful, landing him as Head of Documentation in Harknest, though Tybalt still has his eyes set higher. He is also a coward, fleeing from a situation once it shows any sign of life or death, leaning more toward death. History Tybalt Harss was born in CD 5181 to Connor Harss I and Erin Capulet and was the second of three siblings, the first being Ivan. Later in his childhood, his sister Juliet was born. The three weren't the closest of siblings, Juliet always being close to their father and Ivan to their mother. Because of this, Tybalt was often left out. Tybalt learned how to use a sword with Juliet, Ivan also joining in on their training as he had learned slowly. Tybalt managed to learn somewhat quickly, reaching Ivan's skill level at the time. This is, however, where he stopped getting better, which allowed Ivan to grow more skillful than him. During a spar with his sister, Tybalt's glasses had broken, the left glass's lens shattering and entering his eye. This would lead to it going milky white and blinding him. Juliet was deemed a suitable match for Ivan after this incident. When he reached the age of sixteen, Tybalt joined the Swordsmen. After completing his shadowing he joined Command under the documentation department, mirroring his brother's placement in the archives. During his time as a documenter, he met and befriended a girl named Trinity Sky, who he developed a love for. He, however, never shared his feelings with her, which came back to haunt him after she started dating Ivan and eventually married him. He stopped being good friends with Trinity and grew to hate his brother after this, though he hid this hate. Around this time Tybalt's hair started to grey. Eight years after Trinity and Ivan's marriage, Juliet, Ivan, and Tybalt were assigned to kill the hark, which Tybalt questioned at first, Juliet being the only actual Hunter, but didn't argue against his father and went through with it, the three of them tracking the hark to its nest. The plan was to sneak up on it while it was sleeping and attempt to kill it, but Tybalt ended up accidentally awakening it, forcing them to fight it full on. Tybalt had an opportunity to save his brother from further injury but instead chose to run, his cowardice getting the better of him. Later, back at camp, Tybalt was distraught with the possibility of having gotten his siblings killed, though believing it not the worst possibility. However, Juliet returned with her heavily bloodied brother over her back. Though furious with her brother for retreating, the two treated Ivan's wounds, and left for home. About a week after this incident, Connor Harss I passed, Juliet claiming he had committed suicide. Unlike his siblings, Tybalt didn't receive anything of real significance. Ivan had gotten his father's own rapier and Juliet his set of flintlocks, as Tybalt expected. But he didn't expect Juliet to be named the next Leader of the Swordsmen. He knew she wasn't fit for leadership. His thoughts were proven when Juliet started disappearing, abusing her power to go out on her own. He saw it coming when the generals scheduled a vote to remove Juliet from her position after she had been gone for many months, but didn't see Juliet returning from her many months away bearing a child. He also didn't see Juliet leaving Ivan in charge coming, nor abandoning her child there, not returning for many years. Gallery File:The_Harss_Siblings_(Black,_White,_and_Grey).png|The Harss Siblings (Tybalt right) File:Tybalt_Harss.png|Tybalt Harss (Mid Twenties) Trivia *Tybalt is named after the character Tybalt from Romeo and Juliet. Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Masculine